


The Cloak

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Twincest, Witch Castiel, Witch Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: The Novak twins do something special for every Samhain and have offered to bring Dean along but there is a dress code he must adhere too.





	The Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 14 of Rare Ship Creations Challenge on tumblr. My prompt used was Samhain. 
> 
> Special thanks to hey_you_with_the_face for looking this over for me really quick :D

Two matching sets of blue eyes looked at Dean when he exited the room looking as if he was a screen double at the Harry Potter World in Universal Studios. Castiel, the oldest of the twins rolled his eyes as his brother Jimmy cracked a smile that matched Dean’s own enthusiastic one.

“What? You said there was a dress code that required robes,” Dean reminded them, placing his replica wand on the table before heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. “And it’s Halloween.”

“Samhain,” the twins corrected in unison.

“We are going to a Samhain festival, Dean. Robes or cloaks are requested for added warmth at the circle,” Castiel informed, putting the books he had before him into the leather bag Dean rarely saw him use.

“Yeah, Dean. It actually not that big of a deal. You don’t need your Gryffindor things. And Cassie and I have an extra cloak you can use. In fact,” Jimmy gave his brother a significant look that was returned with a slight nod before Jimmy looked back at Dean. “Wait here.” He held a finger up before jumping over the back of the couch and heading towards the room that held Castiel’s crafts.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean nudged his boyfriend’s foot with his own. “You mad at me?”

Castiel sighed and looked up to Dean. “No. I’m not mad at you, Dean. You haven’t done anything to warrant that emotion.” Dean could see he meant what was said.

“You’re upset though.”

The corner of Castiel’s mouth lifted slightly. “You always read me better than James,” he muttered standing up and stretching.

Dean felt his eyebrow twitch up at the use of Jimmy’s full name. Castiel was obviously either upset or done with his brother and Dean needed to find out quick before things got worse -- which it always had the potential to do.

He stepped close to Cas, resting a hand on his hip and letting his fingers brush the exposed skin from where Castiel’s shirt litted in his stretch. “Talk to me, Cas.”

Castiel groaned when his back popped and gently shook out his arms. “It’s nothing, Dean. I’m just tired and stressed from work.”

“We can let Jimmy drive and I can help you work off that stress,” Dean hinted with an exaggerated wink making the man in his arms laugh and push him away.

“So,” Jimmy’s voice carried from the hallway and Dean turned towards his direction. “This was totally my idea and Cas helped me with it so if you hate it, blame me.”

“I’m not gonna hate whatever it is.” Dean laughed.

Jimmy came out with something that was dark green with brownish black fur on it. “I thought, since you were so cool with _us_ and _everything_ that comes with it, that you needed something better than a costume cloak.”

Dean watched as he unfolded the cloth. The forest green material looked soft to the touch and lined inside with a much darker almost black material. Castiel moved to his brother’s side and whispered something in his ear making Jimmy smile and nod. It was these little moments that Dean actually loved about the twins’ relationship. Sure watching the two make out or Cas dominate the fuck out of Jimmy was hot as hell but to watch them be intimate in this way, with gentle touches and whispers and stolen smiles…

This is what made Dean fall for them both.

Because even with all the complications of the three of them being together, to Dean it was important for Dean to make sure that the twins had their own time. After all before they were a three, it was the twins. They were the foundation.

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts with a bit of a jolt, making the twins chuckle. “Where’d you go?”

Dean shrugged. “Just thinking,” he said and held his hands out for the cloak, making a grabby hands motion.

“Like I said, Cas helped me get everything together and helped me bless it,” Jimmy mumbled. His cheeks showing off a rare blush for the more outspoken of the Novak twins.

“Bless it,” Dean asked as he takes possession of the cloth. His suspicions are confirmed as his fingers touch the fabric. It’s softer than what he thought it was and he raises his eyebrow in question.

“Yes. Bless it. See when we make things for a loved one, we can infuse our energy as well as request for the God and Goddess to provide assistance.” Castiel moved to Dean taking the robe from him and placing it over Dean’s shoulders. “So when Jimmy suggested we give you your own ceremonial cloak, it made sense that we would bless it with our love and ask for added protection and guidance.

Dean smiled fondly at Cas. “You guys are awesome.”

“Duh,” Jimmy laughed. He handed Castiel his own dark blue cloak with black fur, before putting his on, similar to his brother’s but his fur was more of a tan color.

“It’s warm,” Dean commented once Castiel had clasped the two open ends together, reminding Dean of a hug.

Cas huffed a laugh. “It should be. We used plush for the outer material and velvet for the inner lining.”

“I love it. Seriously, thank you.” Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips before pulling Jimmy closer and thanking him in a similar fashion.

The brothers had once again welcomed Dean into something that many would judge them for. They trusted Dean and that’s why when he was asked by the priestess at the ritual how he entered the circle, all he needed was a quick glance to the Novak twins before answering with confidence, with perfect love and perfect trust.

**Bonus**

“This is a lot tamer than I thought it would be,” Dean mused before taking a sip of the warm cider.

“What? You expected us to sacrifice children?” Castiel teased.

“Probably expected us to dance naked under the moon,” Jimmy added, laughing hysterically at Dean’s muttered agreement.

"Oh hon,” Jimmy said with an exaggerated Massachusetts’ accent.

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “We only do that on full moons and at home.”

“In our bed. More of a horizontal mambo,” Jimmy added with a serious nod.

“It’s a very vocal ritual too,” Cas added.

“Very physical,” Jimmy agreed

" _Orgasmic_ ,” Cas’s voice dropped to the octave that turned Dean’s insides to jelly, making him whine. Damn the twins and their ability to make him hard when it’s below freezing outside.

“I think we should have a test run, so that way Dean knows what to do for that.” Jimmy suggested.

“Excellent idea, brother. Unless, Dean isn’t ready for our full moon dances.” Castiel teased Dean.

“Fuck you, let’s go home. _Now_.”


End file.
